


First Day Nerves

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Competence Kink, First Meetings, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Ryan's first day back at the ARC isn't what he'd expected.





	First Day Nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for the lovely fredbassett who gave the prompt “Ryan returning to the ARC after s1.6 as a civilian”

Ryan wasn't sure what he was expecting in regards to the anomaly team's new base but it certainly hadn't been the steel and glass monstrosity that greeted him as the car Lester had sent efficiently slid through the checkpoint and into the underground garage.

He automatically made note of the CCTV cameras, the security doors (two of which were propped open by fire extinguishers – a personal bugbear of his), the soldiers who seemed to know what they were doing and more distressingly the soldiers who looked like they didn't know one end of a gun from another.

He'd already spent the previous week going over the personnel files Lester had sent over and couldn't say he was that impressed with the calibre the ARC were employing but Stephen would be back soon so at least there was one sane person on the team he could talk to.

When he was escorted into what his guide told him was the atrium he saw Connor and Abby fiddling with the Anomaly Detection Device and smiled, which turned into a pained grimace as they ran forward to hug him, asking him a dozen questions at once, none of which he really knew the answer to.

“For god's sake, let the man alone,” Lester's voice rang out through the atrium, though he sounded more amused than anything. “There'll be plenty of time for the Spanish Inquisition routine later.”

Ryan nodded his gratitude and Abby and Connor stepped back a little sheepishly.

“We've all missed you,” Abby said.

“I've missed you all too,” Ryan replied, which he realised as he stood there was true. Even Lester.

“My heart is swelling with emotion,” Lester observed dryly. “However Mr Ryan and I have matters to discuss.”

Ryan noticed Connor and Abby frown at his name, but Lester was just being perfectly correct. No matter the convention, he didn't want to be addressed as captain when he was a civilian contractor and had gone so far as to insist that was written into his contract.

“We'll catch up, later,” Ryan assured them and they reluctantly dragged themselves back to the ADD.

“Tom,” Lester said, startling Ryan by the use of his first name, “welcome back.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ryan replied, shaking Lester's outstretched hand. “It's good to be back.” He could even believe at some point that would be true.

* * * * *

Ryan found himself getting tired a lot easier than he was used to and was grateful that Lester finished the tour of the non-military sections quickly before leaving Ryan to sit down in one of the ARC's shiny meeting rooms while he went to round up Captain Becker.

Lester had already sent him Becker's CV to look over and Ryan had made some discrete phone calls to old colleagues. Too by the book had been the one comment that had been repeated the most and Ryan knew very well that wasn't going to cut it with the anomalies.

What he hadn't been expecting was his body's reaction to seeing Becker in person. He'd obviously come straight from an anomaly shout, a smudge of dirt on his cheeks, t-shirt ripped at the right sleeve, thigh holster drawing Ryan's immediate interest.

“Captain Ryan, sorry I'm late,” Becker said, not even looking at Ryan but instead down at a sheaf of papers in his hands. “HR asked me to pass these over.”

Ryan sat back in his seat, the first thrum of desire turning very quickly into extremely pissed off.

“Is that how you always enter a room, soldier?”

Becker glanced up then and put the papers on the table. “Sir?” he asked, sounding very much like he wanted to use a different word all together.

“What if I'd had a gun? Or if someone else had been sitting here. What if they'd had a gun pointed on me?”

“Your shoelaces on your right shoe are undone, the third button down on your shirt is starting to come loose, your wallet is in the left hand side inside pocket and the service weapon you definitely should have had taken off you by now is strapped to your right ankle.”

Not for the first time Ryan wished that competence didn't turn him on so much; clearly there was more to Becker than a pretty package.

“Look,” Becker said, rubbing a hand over his face. “It's been a long day. If you hang on until I've had a shower we could go for a pint? The local's pretty decent and they don't ask questions.”

“All right,” Ryan found himself agreeing. “I can wait.”

Becker gave him a knowing look and then headed out of the meeting room. Ryan adjusted his trousers.

* * * * *

One hour later and Ryan was reliving his misspent youth, pushed up against the wall of the cubicle in the pub's disabled toilets, Becker's cock in his hand, Becker's gun calloused hands around his own cock; this is surely not what Lester meant when he said he wanted to makes sure they got along.

“Fuck,” Becker growled, head hitting back against the plastic door. “God I needed this.”

“Happy to help,” Ryan said, shifting his legs a little to get a better purchase and dropping his head to Becker's chest as he came, making a mess all over himself and Becker. Becker didn't take long to follow, and would have slid to the ground if Ryan hadn't been propping him up.

“So,” Ryan said, once he could get his breath back, “fancy a curry?”

* * * * * *

The next day Ryan was aching in places he'd forgotten he could ache, which given how many bones he'd broken and had reset in the past year was some achievement. Somehow he and Becker had wound up back at his place and now Becker was softly snoring next to him.

Ryan moved on to his back and stared up at the ceiling. This is not at all how he expected his first day back at work to end up. He closed his eyes as Becker shifted around and then started to slither down his body.

It might not have been what he'd expected, but it was definitely a perk he was planning on enjoying for a long while yet.


End file.
